pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
For the Webkinz go to Shadow Summary Shadow is a anti-hero from the sonic universe who first appeared as a villain but later redeemed himself. Shadow has appeared in most of all Sonic Lifetime videos. Videos # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1: A Day In A Lifetime # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2: A Day In A Lifetime # Sonic & Shadow Play Shadow the Hedgehog # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 2: Starhogs # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 3: Sally Sucks # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 4: Torture # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 5: Knuckles' Hangover # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 6 Part 1: Shadow's Fangirls # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 6 Part 2: Shadow's Fangirls # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 7: Wind # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 8: The Beach # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 9: Space Colony Arc # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 10: Charmander # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 11: Shadow the BabySitter # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 12: The Poopy House of Poop # Sonic Lifetime Episode 11 Remix # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 13: Tiny Knuckles # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 14: Pokemon # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 15: Sonic's Job # Sonic Lifetime Important Announcement Views Please Watch # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 17: The Shadow Show # Sonic Horrortime Season 1 Episode 1: Sonicula # Sonic Horrortime Season 1 Episode 2: FrankenShadow # Sonic Lifetime Season 2 Episode 1: Stuck on a Toilet # Webkinz X Sonic Lifetime # Let's Look at a Fan Game Sonic Worlds # Let's Look at Sonic Worlds's Chao Garden # Commentary for Sonic Lifetime S1E1 # Making a Sonic Game Tier List # Making a Sonic Character Tier List # Custom Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 Dreamcast Discs Review # Sonic Plush Collection History Game History Shadow was created by Gerald Robotnik to be the Ultimate Lifeform. He befriended Gerald's granddaughter Maria and they shared a close bound. G.U.N. found out about what type of experiments that Gerald Robotnik was doing so the infiltrated the Space Colony ARK. Maria tries to save shadow from being taken away and is shot in the process. Shadow gets launched to earth where he is kept in a secret G.U.N. base to be locked away for 50 years. Shadow is reawakened by Gerald's Grandson Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Once shadow is released he vows vengeance on the world for what they did to Maria. He would then meet Sonic the Hedgehog they don't get along as the military has mistaken Sonic for the likes of Shadow. Shadow escapes and continues to help Eggman take over the world with the Space Colony ARK. When Shadow collects all the chaos emeralds for the eclipse cannon he is again confronted by Sonic who stops shadow from destroying the world and he also destroys the eclipse cannon. However Gerald Robotnik put a fail safe on the ARK so it can destroy earth for taking away Maria using the Pro-type for the Ultimate Lifeform the Biolizard. After talking to Amy, Shadow remembers his promise to Maria and fights the Biolizard with Sonic and both of them turn super. During the battle shadow sacrifices him self and falls to earth. Dr. Eggman later retrieves Shadow's body and puts him in a secret base. There he experiments on him and tries to duplicate shadow. Shadow is let out by Rouge who he and E-123 Omega team up with to help discover his past as he had forgotten about it. They also try to stop Eggman and help Rouge find some treasure. Shadow eventual remembers his past after meeting with other characters. Sonic Lifetime TBA Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Lifetime Category:Character